


Did We Learn Nothing from Icarus?

by Larahna_Steadyblade



Series: Christmas 2018 Drabble Bingo [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Ford Pines and Mabel Pines Bonding, Ford has bad ideas, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they make Mabel happy, crafting mess, feathers - Freeform, so Stan isn't too upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larahna_Steadyblade/pseuds/Larahna_Steadyblade
Summary: Stan is glad his brother is bonding with their niblings, even if it means he has to step in and be the voice of reason occasionally.





	Did We Learn Nothing from Icarus?

Stan gave himself a pat on the back as he bit back the groan he desperately wanted to let out. He’d really toned back on his anger (or at least how he acted on his anger) in the last few weeks. It was mostly the kids’ influence. They made him happy, and nothing seemed like a big deal with them around. However, this seemed like a big enough deal to justify his frustration. This kitchen was absolutely covered in feathers from top to bottom – Ford and Mabel must have been here. The two were absolute menaces when it came to craft supplies. Mabel usually started it, innocently enough, but with Ford’s mind always running at a million miles an hour, craft time with the two of them quickly got out of control.

Well, there was no point in starting to clean up the mess before they were finished making it. He followed the path of destruction through the house until he discovered the giggling crafters. He had to take a minute to process what he was seeing before he could react, and even then, he wasn’t sure how to respond.

Mabel and Ford were covered in feathers – or rather, their sweaters were. They kept flapping their arms, each time causing a couple of feathers to fall off. At least that explained the mess.

“Do you think we can really fly with these feather-sweaters, Grunkle Ford?” Mabel beamed at Ford, and Stan felt his heart melt.

“No, my dear girl,” Ford answered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her face fell, and the old nerd was quick to continue. “We would need actual wings to fly. They wouldn’t be terribly difficult to create. In fact, I may have the necessary supplies down in my lab-”

Okay, now it was time to interfere.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 2.1.


End file.
